mysticlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Junko Suzuki
Junko is a member of the dark continent's kingu bizoku and a member of Konohagakure. Despite his headstrong and at times egotistic attitude, Junko is loyal to his comrades and will do anything to protect them in anyway he can. Using his skill in taijutsu and nintaijutsu to dominate his enemies. The pure child of Konoha Junko. Background Information Soul Tournament Junko took part in the 289th New Soul Tournament which took place in the city of Atarashī tamashī. A grand total of 462 applicants participated in the New Soul Tournament that year. Junko himself being one of the many that took part putting himself through rigorous physical training since the age of nine in preparation for the exam. His father and mother both put great faith in him as they watched him set off on his journey in hopes of becoming a shinobi. This ambition is what set Junko on his way to becoming one of the best. First Phase: Shogi? Junko was one of the 462 applicants that participated in the exam that year were pit against one of the brightest minds in the village. Each applicant was pit against the Tribe head in a game of Shogi in hopes at least one of them would best the Tribe head in a simple game of strategy. Junko was one amongst the 462 applicants to come the closest in his attempt to defeat the Tribe head at such a simple means of whit. The game between the Tribe head and Junko lasted several hours possibly even days the time that passed was unknown. In the time it took the two to finish the game of checkers, the tribe head decided to pass Junko on to the next portion of the New Soul Tournament. Two: Going the distance The appointed examiner for the second phase of the New Soul Tournament. Tested this years examinees' stamina by leading them on a marathon of initially unknown length through an underground channel. Though he seems only to move at a rather fast pace, the examinees are forced to swim faster and faster to keep up with his speed. Should the examinees fail to keep they would be left behind for their bodies to sink to the bottom of the channel. Although Junko had been training for such an event to take place even his own body experience fatigue as the test was coming to an end. By the time the second phase had ended nearly 449 participants had dropped out or drowned in the wake of the trails completion leaving only 13 participants. Three: Dancing with devils The remaining 13 examinees are taken to Zevil Island a connecting island to the dark continent. Each one of them is given a card with a number that represents the badge number of his target. Every one of the applicants must get the badge of his target while protecting his own. A target's badge equals to 3 points, and keeping one's own badge is also 3 points, while any other badge is worth a single point. To pass this stage one must get a total of 6 points by any means they can. Amongst the havoc of trying to achieve his goal and capture his targets badge Junko was introduced to someone capable using the clan's kekkei genkai known as So denryo. The two eventually duke it out before Junko manages to use his sheer speed to swipe his opponents badge and head towards the finishing point of this part of the tournament. A total of 5 applicants returned to the finishing marker for the tournament each of which received the tribe heads permission to venture beyond the island and become shinobi in any village they chose. Personality & Behavior Junko is very proud of his own prowess and also very proud of his heritage. can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others even if they outweigh him in age or rank. The tribe leader has noted that Junko is not the type of person to always work with the strategies created by people he doesn’t trust and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield if prompted; in his youth he was already seen completing missions and task for those of his tribe. Junko is also very kind and compassionate, having befriended a lot of the giant animals on the island he comes from which may indicate that he has a liking for animals, as well as never expressing any ill will towards anyone who tried to take his life. Appearance Junko is a tall young man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is his electric blue eyes, some describe them as piercing or soul searching. He typically dons a sleeveless gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, amongst this his forearm, hands, and feet are wrapped in bandages to comfort his method of combat. The bandages aren’t used to cushion blows but instead are used in place of shoes. This gives way to a sensation of being in touch with the earth at all times. Amongst all of this Junko has a sash tied around his waist with his tribes motif upon it. Along with this he wears a pair of shinobi slacks with the pants cuffed just before his bandages. Junko also reveals to have a unique tattoo upon his left shoulder, the tattoo itself is the kanji for child. Abilities Martial Prowess Since becoming a shinobi Junko has shown to be a very acrobatic and agile fighter who relies on quickly overpowering his opponent with complex kicks that imply a vast understanding of martial arts that resemble Tae-Kwon-Do. He's also capable of a break-dancing style, similar to Capoeira and make use of Muay Thai as well as techniques pulled from various knife fighting practices. His experience and skill with his acrobatics-based fighting style is aggressive and can sometimes be effective enough to drive even a fighter of high caliber and great combat experience into a defensive position. Altered Peek A Boo Style Peek-a-boo allows the boxer to maintain a low center of gravity whilst using their elbows to block their stomach area and both fists to cover the chin so that only the eyes are visible. It is limited at a distance because it restricts the boxers rotation speed for different punches. It is an infighting technique, which revolves around keeping close to the opponents in order to overwhelm them with constant pressure while at the same time allows the boxer to cover most of the vital spots while still having offensive freedom. Chakra Flow Combat Amongst the styles of fighting Junko uses he employs chakra flow during combat to envelop his taijutsu with his use of chakra. When doing this Junko is able to enhance his boxing and mixed martial arts in order to enhance his combat. Employing his wind release to deliver devastating blows or even using his lightning release to enhance his speed during combat to new heights. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Jae-Sama